


Lights Out For Ohmie

by JelloPuddinPops



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JelloPuddinPops/pseuds/JelloPuddinPops
Summary: Sure, it was 4pm. Sure, he was still in bed. What's the worst that could happen?





	Lights Out For Ohmie

He rolled over as his right arm grew tired of holding his phone. Getting comfortable, he relished the feeling of his face against a cool part of the pillow. He glanced at his alarm clock, before turning his eyes back to the screen. 

Sure, he’d stayed in bed all day, but it wasn’t that bad. He’d been awake for hours. He had even briefly gone and filled the dog bowl with food that morning.

It didn't make a difference if he were watching youtube laying in bed or sitting at his computer desk. Nothing wrong with being comfortable.

The video ended and he figured it was probably time to get up. Rolling onto his back made him notice his stale breath, dry lips, and sweaty shirt. He could probably use a shower.

He got up and grabbed some clothes from his dresser, glancing at his clock once more. It was 4:45 pm. 

Yes, that sounds bad. But if you think about it, it’s actually fine. It's not like he’d been sleeping the whole time.

He meanders into the bathroom, chucking his clean clothes on the counter. He rinses his mouth to get rid of the stale taste, then goes to empty his bladder. Thinking about it, he didn't have to pee as badly as he thought he would have, considering he hadn’t used the toilet since the night before.

He figures it was probably just cuz he hadn’t drunk any fluids yet that day.

Slipping out of his t-shirt and boxers, he stepped into the shower, letting the warmth envelop his body. He stood there for several long minutes as his hair became saturated and the shower filled with steam. Not wanting to use too much water, he grabbed the shampoo bottle and got on with his shower.

He took special care in making sure that every section of hair got the shampoo on it. His hair was very thick and it made it difficult to fully clean and avoid dandruff. 

He was just about satisfied with the distribution when his arms grew very heavy and tired. With a sigh, he lowered them to his sides to give them a second to relax.

It was weird though, he was pretty sure he hadn’t had his arms up for that long. He shrugged it off. It couldn’t hurt to let the shampoo sit for a minute or two.

His head slowly started feeling… fuzzier. It was similar to the feeling he’d get when he’d been relaxing in a chair for a long while and stood up too fast. He was becoming light-headed, dizzy.

“The fuck…”

He swayed. He reached out his arms, leaning on the shower walls for balance. His vision was going black and distorted, and he suddenly felt impossibly tired. Despite his delirious state, he knew enough to slowly sit down, leaning his head back against the wall of the shower. 

He just needed a minute to breathe. 

He just…

The cave was lined with all sorts of knick-knacks, but none of them seemed like what he was looking for. He noticed a flicker of silver on a faraway shelf. Maybe it could be…

His eyes shot open. The shower head above was sending sprinkles of warm water that cascaded down towards him. He was lying sprawled out on the shower floor, his limbs folded uncomfortably.

“What the fuck!?”

He stood up quickly. Why had he… did he just fall asleep? Why was his head spinning so much? 

Something must be wrong with him.

He blinked his eyes closed again.

That’s strange. He wasn’t sure why the gun in his hands was green when he could have sworn it was black only moments ago...

His eyes opened and he was on the floor again, in a different place and position from before. His back was sore from where it was pressed against the drain.

Wait, his back was sore? How long had he been out?

He jumped to his feet again. This can’t be happening. He needs to be standing. He needs to be fine. Why was this happening? Why was he so heavy? Why was everything going dark?

He opened his eyes.

He was slumped against the wall of the shower, his head and upper back pressed firmly into the tiles. His eyes darted upwards. The shower was off. He hadn’t turned it off. Had he?

He propped himself up as slowly as possible and brought his knees to his chest. He needed to control his breathing. He hugged his knees and leaned his head into the corner of the shower. 

His breathing came out very ragged and heavy. Each breath made a whimpery wheeze that he absolutely hated. He hated how weak he sounded. Despite the pathetic noises, he needed it. He desperately needed air.

His mind was racing. Something definitely was wrong. Something was wrong with him. This didn't just happen to normal healthy people, did it?

His breathing had calmed down and he slowly became more aware of his surroundings. Specifically, his head leaning against the wall. It was still covered with shampoo, which dripped down the tile.

“Fuck.” he muttered, “Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck…”

He’d have to rinse his hair. He’d have to get up again.

He waited, a few more minutes, just to make sure he could keep his wits about him. Then, he slowly stood up, sliding his back up the wall, leaning onto it as much as possible.

He turned on the shower, pointing the knob towards cold, before leaning forward against the wall. The water pitter-pattered against his back.

Slow…

He wanted to go slowly as possible so that whatever just happened wouldn't happen again. Yet, at the same time, he really just needed this to be over.

Gathering himself, he pushed off the wall and let the stream of water onto his head. He ran his fingers roughly through his hair, trying to get all the shampoo out.

After a minute or so, he couldn't take it anymore. He didn’t even risk washing his face or anything. He turned off the water and opened the glass door. He wrapped a towel around his shoulders as he plopped to a seated position on his bath mat.

“Fuck.”

He needed to talk to somebody. Anybody. He was freaking out and needed some sort of comfort. Or an explanation. Or both. Badly. 

He grabbed his phone and opened the discord app. He scrolled through his friends list and looked on their servers. That's odd. His friends were all pretty active normally.

He opened up the general chat and felt like smacking himself in the face. Of course. Of course, that was today.

They’d been talking about it for like a week now. Everyone was at wildcat’s for a meetup this weekend. They were probably eating dinner or playing games or something. No wonder practically nobody was online.

He closed his eyes for a moment and took a shaky breath. Think. Who was there? 

His parents? No, he couldn’t bother them about something like this. It would only make them worry. 

A doctor? No, he didn’t want to deal with a stranger and this wasn’t worth the medical bills.

Wait. 

He quickly went to his friends list again. Yes! He should have known! He tapped on his friend's icon and started typing.

Ohmwrecker:  
Are you around?  
something scary just happened

He continued breathing as he waited for a response. It was under a minute later when ‘H20delirious is typing…’ popped up.

H20delirious:  
Oh no D:  
What happened?

Ohmwrecker:  
I was in the shower and i put the shampoo in my hair  
But then my arms felt really heavy all of a sudden  
And i put them down cuz i thought i just had them up too long

He had thought he had calmed down, but there was a distinct shakiness in his fingers that made him have doubts. Despite the difficulty he had with hitting the right buttons, he continued.

Ohmwrecker:  
But then i got really light headed  
Ive had it before like this whe i just get dizxy for a second  
But for longer than normal?

H20delirious:  
black out?

Ohmwrecker:  
And then i tried to sid down  
But i woke up lying iin rhe shower  
On tje floor  
Three times  
And the water was off but i dont remember turning 8t off

H20delirious:  
D:

Ohmwrecker:  
And i just sat there for a while  
And i dont know what to do now  
Is this normal?

H20delirious:  
i think ive blacked out before idk about normal  
But you should drink a lot  
i think its blood oxygen deficiency?

Ohmwrecker:  
Oh  
I shoyld drink?  
Like, water?

H20delirious:  
Yeah ef  
Def  
Definitely 

Ohmwrecker:  
Ok  
Im kinda scared to get up so i might wait a while

H20delirious:  
Yeah for sure  
Take it easy

He leaned back. Blackouts? What's up with that? He just fucking fainted out of nowhere? It was terrifying a few minutes ago, but it's slowly becoming less scary and more embarrassing.

H20delirious:  
Wannaa voice chat maybe?  
So you dont have to type

He wasn’t sure if he could talk for a second, but he brushed that thought aside. Talking would be less difficult than typing, surely. Faster too.

Ohmwrecker:  
Ok

Delirious set up a call and he hit the ‘join’ button.

“Hey, Ohm”

“Hey, Delirious,” he replied, sounding raspier than normal. He cleared his throat.

“Okay, I looked up the thing. Its uh, called syncope? And it says the most common causes of syncope is low oxygen level and low pressure of blood.”

“Huh,” he scratched his chin. “I guess it's probably just cuz I haven't been taking good care of myself, then.”

“Factors that influence fainting are fasting long hours, taking in too little food and fluids, low blood pressure, low blood sugar, high g-force, emotional distress, and lack of sleep.”

He let out a little shocked sigh. “Well, fuck. I guess this really is no surprise then. I- haven’t…”

He trailed off and started counting on his fingers. Baffled, he counted again just to be sure that was right.

“Ohm?”

“Yeah, uh, I guess I haven’t eaten in 20 hours?” he said sheepishly. 

“What!?”

“That’ll do it, then, huh?” he muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

“Yes, Ohm! You probably have low blood sugar! You need to eat something.”

“Heh, I was so worried. Looks like I’m just a fucking idiot.” he sighed.

“What?!”

“I’m damn brain-dead.”

“No!”

“I’m a blubbering fool.”

“Noooooooooooooo!!”

“No? Delirious, I’m a grown-ass man and I don’t fucking know that not eating for 20 hours is not good? How is that anything but plain stupid?”

“Ohm, making one mistake doesn’t mean you’re stupid!”

“Maybe, but you’ve gotta admit, this was a stupid mistake.”

“Well… It definitely wasn’t a smart mistake...”

He chuckled lightly.

“But you… you really should go eat something.”

“Hmm,” he tapped his chin, “I don’t know, I’m not really all that hungry…”

“Ohm!!!”

He laughed at the shrillness of his friend’s voice. “I’m kidding! I’ll go eat.”

“Good.”

“Hey, uh, Delirious?”

“Mm?”

“Would you mind not telling anyone about this? I mean, I know you probably won’t anyway, but I still thought I’d ask.”

“Oh. Sure, man. Your secret is safe with me!”

“Heh. Thanks. It’s just…” he rubbed his eyes, “It seems like such a lame and easily avoidable thing, you know? It’s embarrassing! I just told you how I passed out three times while naked in the shower! On top of that, it was completely my fault! How pathetic is that?”

“You were naked in the shower? Kinky…”

“Dude…”

“Sorry. Look, man, it’s fine. Not having control of your body is always scary. Plus, the shower is a horrible place for that. If you think about it, you’re actually really lucky you didn’t slip and hurt yourself.”

“I…” he blinked. He hadn’t considered that. If he had lost his balance and fell he easily could have cracked his skull against the tiled floor. “Fuck.”

“Yeah.”

They were quiet for a few seconds.

“Delirious…? Thanks for talking to me and stuff. I still kinda wish I didn't tell you cuz it’s still embarrassing, but…” he scratched his head, “I think it helped.”

“No problem, Ohm. I’m glad I was able to help.” he seemed to pause, “You really need to go eat something, though.”

“Aye, aye, captain!”

“Ah, before you go, Ohm?”

“Yeah?”

“Are… are you still naked?”

“I-Maybe...”

There was a moment of silence.

He squinted his eyes, “Delirious.”

“...”

“Don’t you say it!” he warned.

“...kinky.”

“God bless it!” he exclaimed, dropping his face into his hand.

“Bye, Ohm!” Delirious called out in a singsong voice, “Enjoy your meal!”

“Fuck off.” he chuckled, no malice in his voice, then added, “Bye, Delirious.”

They ended the call.

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be practically an anecdote with minor adjustments to fit these characters...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
